extra_seemfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is an 1999 American computer-animated buddy film, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was released on November 19, 1999 by United States. Plot Some time after the events of Toy Story, presumably the following summer, Andy rips his Woody doll while playing with him and Buzz. Woody is placed on the shelf, where he finds another broken toy, the penguin Wheezy, and begins to fear he'll soon be thrown away. When Wheezy is set out for a yard sale, Woody tries to rescue him, but ends up in the yard sale himself, where he is stolen by Al, an obsessive toy collector and proprietor of "Al's Toy Barn". Buzz and several other toys set out to rescue Woody. Woody is taken to Al's apartment, where he is greeted by Jessie, Bullseye, and the Prospector (an unsold toy still in its original box). They reveal to him that they are toys based on a forgotten children's TV show, Woody's Roundup. Now that Al has a Woody doll, he has a complete collection and intends to sell the toys to a museum in Japan. Woody initially insists that he has to get back to Andy, but Jessie reveals how she was forgotten and eventually abandoned by her owner as she grew up, and the prospector warns Woody that he faces the same fate as Andy ages. Woody agrees to go with the "Roundup Gang" to the museum. Buzz and his friends search for Al at Al's Toy Barn, where Buzz gets into a scuffle with another Buzz Lightyear doll (who, like Buzz in the first movie, doesn't realize he's a toy), and the new Buzz sets off with the other toys for Al's apartment, believing it to be a genuine rescue mission. The original Buzz frees himself and follows them to the apartment. When they get there, Woody tells them he doesn't want to be rescued and intends to go with his new friends to Japan, since he's now a "collector's item". Buzz reminds him "you are a child's plaything... you are a toy!" (ironically, Woody says exactly the same thing to Buzz in the first film) Woody is unconvinced and Buzz's group leaves without him. But Woody then has a change of heart and invites Jessie, Bullseye, and the Prospector to come home to Andy with him. The first two agree, but the Prospector locks them in the room, saying that the museum trip is his first chance (since he was never sold) and won't have Woody messing it up for him. Al takes the toys to the airport, where Buzz and his group manage to free Woody and Bullseye from the suitcase, and stick the Prospector in a little girl's backpack so he can "learn the true meaning of play-time". Jessie remains trapped in the suitcase, and Buzz and Woody ride Bullseye to rescue her from the plane's cargo hold. At home, the toys are greeted by a fixed Wheezy, who regales them with a concert. Buzz asks Woody if he's still worried about his eventual fate. Woody replies "it'll be fun while it lasts. And when it's all over, I'll have Buzz Lightyear to keep me company... for infinity and beyond." The events of the airplane's cargo hold have a terrible (and hilarious) price for Al. After Hamm fails at the Buzz Lightyear video game, he flips through the channels and sees Al in an Al's Toy Barn commercial, crying since he lost his precious luggage. Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Kelsey Grammer as Prospector *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Jonathan Harris as The Cleaner *Joe Ranft as Wheezy *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens Additional Voices *Jack Angel - Rocky Gibraltar/Mr. Shark *Bob Bergen *Mary Kay Bergman - Jessie (yodeling) *Sheryl Bernstein *Rodger Bumpass *Corey Burton - Woody's Roundup Announcer *Rachel Davey *Debi Derryberry *Jessica Evans *Bill Farmer *Pat Fraley - Toy Store Buzz Lightyears *Jess Harnell *John Lasseter - Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot *Nicolette Little - Little Girl at Yard Sale *Sherry Lynn - Barbie Girl *Mickie McGowan - Mom at yard sale *Andi Peters - Baggage Handler *Phil Proctor - Airline Rep/Japanese Collector/Sign-off voice *Jan Rabson - Japanese businessman *Carly Schroeder *Madylin Sweeten *Hannah Unkrich - Molly *Lee Unkrich - Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot Songs *Woody's Roundup by Riders in the Sky *When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan *You've Got a Friend In Me (Wheezy version) by Robert Goulet